


ArtWork from/The Realm of Possibilities.

by alwaysthevillain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fan Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain
Summary: In Neverland, Emma discovers that Regina is her true love.But nothing is ever so simple.Regina and Hook learn the truth in Neverland, that Emma could end up with either one of them, depending upon one of two possibilities:Possibility #1: Emma saves Regina from the darkness, becomes the dark one, but, according to fate, she will be destined to transform into a shell of herself, the woman Killian would be compatible with.Possibility #2: Emma stands by and does nothing, lets the darkness consume Regina, but, according to fate, she will be destined to become the woman Regina would be compatible with.When the night comes and Emma is presented with the decision that will alter her fate, she makes the right choice, even if it hurts to watch the woman she loves be taken over by the darkness. Saving her should be no problem, but navigating through the Realm of Possibilities presents more challenges than anyone is prepared for.





	ArtWork from/The Realm of Possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/gifts).


End file.
